Team Lyon's Mission: Destroy the Village
Team Lyon's Mission: Destroy the Village is an event that takes place during the Galuna Island arc. Prologue As Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy roam around the island they go into a temple where Natsu accidentally destroys the floor causing them to fall in to a hidden cave underneath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 15-16 As they wander around, they see the Demon of Disaster; Deliora, encased in a block of ice, much to Gray's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 22 Some time after, the team wakes up and sees a purple light, causing them to exit the cave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 12-14 When they reach the top, they see a ritual taking place. Lyra then explains that the ritual called Moon Drip, that has the power to break any spell and might be the cause of the villagers' deformation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 14-16 Their talk is interrupted when they see a masked figure in the ritual, Reitei who, knowing about the intruders entering the temple, orders the destruction of the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-19 Natsu and Lucy think of a plan while Gray recognizes the voice of the masked man. Unable to stop speaking, Natsu reveals their location, stopping Reitei's group from moving at first but Reitei orders them to carry out the plan, causing them to go ahead. Gray attacks first with his ice, but Reitei counters with his own Magic. Gray reveals Reitei's name as Lyon, revealing that both know each other from before. Destroy the Village Lyon's team starts to move while Natsu attempts to stop them but is unfortunately trapped by Lyon's ice. Still, Natsu attempts to kick Lyon in spite of being covered in ice but Gray kicks Natsu off the temple to save him, so he and Lyon can battle alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 11-16 Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy go to protect the village not knowing that Erza is determined to stop the rule breakers and is on her way to the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 19-20 Meanwhile, at the temple, Gray and Lyon battle and Lyon defeats Gray and leaves him on the ground. Gray wakes up carried by Natsu, still frozen. Gray remembers the day when he was young and Ur and Lyon tried to stop him from confronting Deliora. He also remembers the day before when he tried to prevent Natsu from going on the S-Class Request. He starts to cry, stating he had no right to do that. Natsu then yells for him to stop crying declares that they are Mages of Fairy Tail, the guild that doesn't know when to surrender.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 15-20 Meanwhile, Lucy arrives at the village and comes up with a plan as Natsu later reaches the village, carrying Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 2-8 Soon, the group sees Angelica carrying Lyon's team and an enormous bucket filled with poisonous jelly that will be used to obliterate the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-13 Natsu manages to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to block the jelly, saving a part of the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 14-19 The Fairy Tail Mages then confront Lyon's team, ready to battle. Lucy clings to Angelica, trying to stop her by tickling the rat who flies off with Happy in pursuit as Natsu remains behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 2-6 On the ground, Natsu fights Yuka Suzuki in the village and wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 7-20 Toby praises Natsu for beating Yuka but brags that he is stronger. Toby takes out his Paralyzing Nails: Mega Jellyfish and states that there is a secret hidden in the claws, which Natsu guesses that it is paralyzation, causing Toby to wonder how he knew it. Natsu calls Toby an idiot, causing Toby to attack him in anger but Natsu dodges easily. Toby does not give up and keeps on attacking Natsu. Natsu tells him to hold on and that there was something on his forehead. Toby touches his forehead using his nail's power against him, electrocuting and defeating himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 2-6 Aftermath Meanwhile at the village, Lucy succeeds in taking down Angelica but Sherry Blendy stands where they landed. She then uses Doll Attack against Lucy. The two of them fight and Lucy manages to defeat Sherry but Angelica returns to avenge her. Lucy cannot move her feet but fortunately, she is saved by Erza Scarlet who just arrived on the island and is ready to take them back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 1, 3-21 References Navigation